The present invention relates to furniture and, more particularly, to an improved reclining mechanism for articles of furniture such as chairs, sofas and loveseats.
Most conventional reclining seat sections in chairs, sofas, loveseats and the like, typically require a predetermined distance between an adjacent wall surface and the seat back to avoid contact therebetween during reclined operation. In addition, most reclining seat sections are generally not associated with loose seat cushions due to the height requirements of the mechanical recliner mechanism confined under the seat.
Reclining mechanisms typically generate a relatively large amount of frictional drag which must be overcome for smooth movement between an "upright" and a "tilted" position. In particular, lighter weight seat occupants must normally exert a deliberate leveraged thrust or force, in addition to pulling the actuator lever, for completely extending the leg rest and moving the seat section to its "tilted" position. Moreover, it is often difficult for the seat occupant to return to the upright position from the "tilted" or a fully "reclined" position due to the height and the upward angular tilt of the seat relative to the reclined seat back. As such, the occupant must exert a relatively large and deliberate leveraged force to return the reclined seat section to the full upright position. Another drawback associated with recliners is that the leg rest assembly cannot be retracted to its stowed position from an extended elevated position until after the seat occupant has completely returned the seat section to its fully upright position.